


Taint

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [13]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Just to be sure, Sibling Incest, Trans Aro (ftm), Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didyme’s beginning had been an interesting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is? This was originally a small character study on Didyme, but I got distracted by Aro, and then suddenly there was incest. I don't know how this happened.

Didyme was not the same girl Aro had known after he changed her.

He remembers her screams as they devoured the night; his venom pumping through her veins as he fights Marcus’s hold in an animalistic compulsion to taste her once more.

He had been _so_ eager to finally see what had become of his lovely gem of a little sister.

But reality rarely lives up to such expectations.

When she finally awoke—everything was new. Flavors, scents, sights. The feel of bones breaking underneath her greedy fingers, the taste of death as it rushes down her throat. The words was awash of bedazzling unfamiliarity; and it all lay at her mercy.

Unfortunately, so were her memories of him.

“These, I do remember.” Didyme purred, her teeth flash white in the moonlight as they graze over his breasts. She laughs against his skin, “ _Sister…_ ”

Aro frowns, “Don’t call me that.”

He removes her hands.

She puts them back. Her blood red eyes sparkle with wickedness as she leans in to kiss him once more.

He is nothing like his sister.


End file.
